Penantian
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Jadikan ini perpisahan yang termanis. Tanpa ada dendam di hati masing-masing. Mungkin akan terasa menyakitkan. Maafkan aku... aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu. Semoga kelak kau mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang lebih menyayangimu daripada aku. #DLDR


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sebagai pemilik sah karakter Sakura dan Sasuke. Saya hanya meminjam mereka saja.

Angin musim dingin menerbangkan helai rambut ravenku. Udara dingin yang menembus baju hangatku seolah tak kuhiraukan. Aku tetap tak beranjak dari kursi panjang yang terletak di bandara—tempat di mana aku menunggu seseorang yang paling kurindukan.

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis berambut merah muda sebahu. Gadis yang kusayangi dan sempat menjadi pacarku sebelum akhirnya hubungan kami kandas.

Ingatanku menerawang ke masa lalu dimana aku dan Sakura bertengkar hebat. Suasana di saat itu hampir sama dengan suasana sekarang—dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari ini. Musim dingin yang paling dingin yang pernah kurasakan selama aku hidup.

Aku menghela nafas panjang di saat otakku kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Dia menangis, Sakuraku menangis. Dan akulah yang membuatnya menangis. Betapa berengseknya diriku. Pacar seperti apa aku ini!

Saat itu dia memergokiku berpelukan dengan gadis lain di dalam kantorku. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sewaktu melihat kejadian itu. Mungkin kata sakit tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat itu. Tubuhku menegang sewaktu menangkap bayangan dirinya membatu di depan pintu kantorku. Langsung saja kulepaskan pelukanku dari wanita itu dan mengejar Sakura yang sudah meninggalkan kantor. Namun dia sudah menaiki taksi yang entah membawa dirinya kemana.

Selama di kantor pikiranku tidak bisa terfokus pada rapat perusahaan. Persetan dengan keuntungan yang diperoleh oleh perusahaan bulan ini—aku sama sekali tak peduli. Yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah hubunganku dengan Sakura. Terserah kalian menyebutku tidak profesional karena membawa urusan pribadi dalam pekerjaanku.

Setelah menunggu beberapa puluh menit yang terasa bagaikan berpuluh-puluh jam lamanya, akhirnya rapat melelahkan ini selesai juga. Aku pun bergegas pergi menuju ke rumah Sakura. Ya, aku yakin dia pasti di rumahnya.

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamarnya. Samar-samar ku dengar isakan tangisnya. Aku telah gagal menjaga kepercayaannya dan membahagiakannya.

Ku ketuk pintu kamarnya berharap ia membukanya untukku. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Ku ketuk lagi, "Saku, ini aku." Ujarku pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Penampilannya sedikit kacau dengan rambut agak berantakan dan mata yang sembab.

"Masuklah!" perintahnya dengan suara parau. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia berdiri membelakangiku menghadap jendela dengan tangan terkepal menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Namun sebisa mungkin ia mencoba bersikap tenang. Beberapa kali aku mendengar suara helaan nafas panjang darinya. Aku tau, ia mencoba untuk menguasai dirinya dari amarah.

"Sasu"

"…" perasaanku sangat tidak enak mendengar suaranya yang begitu tenang.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja." Kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar dari mulutnya akhirnya keluar juga. Tubuhku membeku ditempat. Ia berbalik menghadapku. "Bila tidak bisa, jangan pernah memaksa untuk bertahan di tengah kepedihan ini karena hanya akan ada kesakitan yang tercipta. Mungkin kami-sama telah menakdirkan dirimu bukan untukku." Kami-sama aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya.

Ia memelukku tiba-tiba. "Bolehkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"…" Aku hanya diam. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir.

"Jadikan ini perpisahan yang termanis, Sasu. Tanpa ada dendam di hati masing-masing. Mungkin akan terasa menyakitkan. Maafkan aku Sasu, aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu. Semoga kelak kau mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang lebih menyayangimu daripada aku."

Bisa kurasakan air matanya yang membasahi kemejaku. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisnya. Tanganku mencoba memeluknya, merasakan pelukannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Bisa kurasakan mataku mulai memanas, cairan bening berhasil lolos dari sudut mataku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku—Uchiha Sasuke menangis karena cinta.

Keesokkan harinya, aku datang kembali ke rumah Sakura bermaksud untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami. Namun yang kudapati hanyalah pelayannya dirumah. Ia mengatakan kalau Sakura sudah berangkat ke luar negeri. Pelayan tersebut tidak menyebutkan tepatnya kemana Sakura pergi. Hal itulah yang membuatku menjadi frustasi.

Setiap waktu aku selalu berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura dan berusaha agar bisa mendapatkan kontaknya kembali. Namun semua yang dekat dengan Sakura memilih bungkam. Mereka terus saja menghindar jika aku menanyakannya.

Sasori—kakak Sakura akhirnya luluh juga setelah aku menanyakannya tentang Sakura berulang kali. Mungkin ia kasihan atau bosan dengan keberadaanku yang terus mengganggunya ketika kami bertemu.

"Jika kau ingin menemuinya, tunggulah dia empat tahun lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi dengan urusan kalian setelah ini. Dan aku tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi." Ia menepuk pundakku dan berlalu pergi.

Empat tahun? Baiklah aku akan menunggumu Saku. Kau saja bisa menungguku menyambut hatimu selama lima tahun, masa aku tidak bisa.

Maka disinilah aku, menanti kepulanganmu di bandara ini. Entahlah perasaanku tak menentu seperti aku akan mengungkapkan cinta kepadamu saat di masa kita kuliah dulu.

Onyxku menangkap warna merah muda di antara lalu lalang orang-orang yang melintas di bandara ini. Dia—Haruno Sakura, gadis yang kucintai sedang berdiri menghadap ke arahku dari jarak kurang lebih 15 meter. Rambutnya sudah memanjang sampai ke pinggang. Matanya emeraldnya tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang amat sangat kurindukan. Perlahan-lahan jarak di atara kami mulai terkikis. Ia dan aku sekarang berada dalam jarak kurang lebih satu meter lagi. Namun disaat jarak kami semakin menipis, ia malah melewatiku begitu saja.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang. Dan pemandangan yang menyakitkan tersuguh di depan mataku. Dia—Haruno Sakura, gadis yang kucintai memeluk seorang laki-laki dengan mesra.

Aku merasa penantianku selama empat tahun ini terasa sia-sia. Sakit, sangat sakit. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Sakura waktu itu? Sesakit inikah? Dan apa mungkin ini yang dimaksud oleh Sasori waktu itu? Sakura sudah mendapatkan pengganti diriku?

Sungguh ini kejutan yang paling buruk yang dihadiahkan kami-sama untukku. Walaupun sangat mengejutkan sekaligus menyakitkan, tapi aku akan berterima kasih karena aku bisa merasakan perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan dulu. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap lebih kami-sama? Aku ingin kembali kepadanya…Hanya harapan sederhana tapi sangat sulit diwujudkan mengingat ia sudah mempunyai penggantiku.

Tamat

Apa ini?! Fic abal dari author yang lagi ngegalauin manga naruto dan kehidupan dunia nyata. Fic angst pertama buatan author. Jelek ? memang. Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Maaf kalau tidak berkenan di hati kalian. Saya agak nggak tega ngasih suguhan fic dengan tema pasaran kayak gini ke kalian *halah*. Saya sampe sakit pinggang ngetik fic ini *curhat* adakah yang mau ngasih review berupa kritik, saran atau apapun. Silahkan-silahkan…


End file.
